Bloody Bite
by 1Amu17
Summary: Ikuto a hot vampire, Amu the most cool&spicy girl , they say that a vampire has to suck blood only from one person and that person is called bride.  Not TRAGEDY
1. Chapter 0

Anna: Ok, so hope you'll like my story, it is named 'Bloody Bite' of course it is about a vampire , Ikuto is the vampire, (NOTHIN FROM Twilight) and this story IS. NOT. T.R.A.G.. , in the end it ends Amuto and a little Kutau,Rimashiko,tadagay disappear!,and a little YayaXKairi.

O.K. so Amu is in High school, with her best friend Rima (Of course Utau is her friend,but a little crazy XD)

Summery:-

So Ikuto was the famous hot guy in school, Amu the cool& spicy girl,( Utau YES is Ikuto's sister ) , and here goes the story Ikuto never felt this way just because of a girl , his blood felt different like he wanted her, her blood. They say that if you drink blood from one person you called that person you're bride/groom,( in case the boy was vampire he had to drink a girl's blood ONLY, and in case the girl was vampire she had to drink a boy's blood ONLY.) So how will this story go , there will be vacations, BETS ((Smile Evil)), and a house that Amu and Ikuto had to stay together for a week, and more other stuffs…etc. Amu and Ikuto meet like this :- { "Amu was walking alone in the school's garden trying to find Rima , but then she tripped backwards , when she thought that her brain is going to be smashed, she fell on something soft like someone's lap, she opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful face staring right into her eyes, with a smirk on his face.

" So why is such a cute girl in my lap hmm, are you perhaps are you stalking me ?" his smirk grew larger as he came closer to her face, her cheeks red."

So please tell me if you would like it, and if at least one person sends me a message that likes the story, then I will immediately write the first three chapters and will put it.

So hope you will like it, I will be waiting!


	2. Chapter 1

**Anna: Hi, yay I got 3 reviews and one message : ), now here it is chapt-**

**Ikuto : Hurry up, will ya I want to know how does Amu's blood taste 'smirks to Amu.'**

**Amu: 'blushes" noooooooo, how could you Anna-channnnnn!**

**Anna: O.O Wow I am talking to my best couple ever, 'hugs Amu&Ikuto together.'**

**Amu: Can't breath Ann..**

**Anna: Sorry, 'let's go of them' Now chapter one here it is(of course Ikuto is pervert XD)**

**(Ages:Yaya-15,Amu,Utau,Rima,-17, Ikuto,Kukai,Nadeshiko-18,Kairi-well 16)**

***The meeting***

**(Normal POV)**

"So Amu, are you exited about tomorrow ?" Rima Amu's best friend asket her, on the bed combing Amu's hair.

Amu sight "Well what can I say, tomorrow is the day we start our high school, and I hope we will be sleeping in the same room."

(NOTE: So it is Seiko high school that have bedrooms and all the students don't go home, well for Amu,Utau,Rima,Ikuto,Kukai and Nadeshiko was easier because their house are very close to their home but is to tiring to go home just for cloth or sleep, so they decide to sleep there, and visit their parents on weekends )

"Me too, now let's go to sleep, because tomorrow we have to wake up at 8:00." Said Rima yawned.

"Well you're right, goodnight" Said Amu sleeping on the floor with Rima ,Rima on one sheet bed (JAPANESE beds on floor ,HELP how are those named) and Amu on another one.

"Night" said Rima and drifted to sleep.

But Amu was thinking if tomorrow will be a good day and if she will ever have a boyfriend, of course she hasn't ever had one before , but she would like to have one cool boyfriend, well what Amu doesn't know is that her boyfriend won't be only cool he will be HOT.

***Morning***

**(Rima POV)**

I woke up and called Amu.

"Amu, what are you doing, we are going to be late" I said, but she didn't move a inch "Ok so you are not moving, well then I am going alone,Bye"

"You are so eager to meet Nadehiko aren't you, huh?" Amu said with an innocent smile on her face. I bushed a little and then hide it from her.

"It is 8:45 so if you don't hurry we are going to be late" I said and saw that she hurried in the bathroom, and I don't know how but she rushed into the room and back to me all in 5 minutes , and now she was standing in front of me, not the Amu I knew but the cool&spicy Amu, well I, Nadeshiko,Yaya and Kairi (Note: I won't put yaya or kairi much because they are in different schools so sorry) knew about her so, you get it, we went down had breakfast and Amu's family stared at me and her calling her cool&spicy and he cute , when we went outside Amu's father wouldn't stop crying that Amu went to a school were they couldn't see her only in weekends, but Hellooo I mean seriously other families can contact their children only with phone, and they do this.

We said goodbye from Amu's parents and now we are going t o school, if you are wondering if I had said bye to my parents well the problem about them being divorced were solved now they are together in a business trip and they knew I went to school today so they contact me yesterday and said our goodbyes.

**(Amu POV)**

We were walking to school with our suit cases I had one red and big and Rima had one yellow and big when we arrived at the school gates we saw Nadeshiko talking to I think his name was Kukai, yeah to him the Capitan's football team, then he saw us and said bye to that dude and came to us, I could see Rima blushed a little but it faded then.

"Hey, I was waiting for you two to come." he said smiling to us.

"Hey Nadeshiko haw are you?" I asked, he looked good the same purple long beautiful hair.

" Good thanks Amu, hey Rima how are you ?" he asked her then before she could say something I said.

"Hey guys I am going to the bathroom so see ya ." I knew that now Rima was cursing me but I have to get them together, well not that I am good at those things I didn't had a boyfriend myself so yeah.

"Ok Amu we'll see ya in the class." Said Nadeshiko before I was in the building, and I must say the it was huge.

***10:30***

OMG I was freaking out I had to be in class now the first period went and the second started half , what do I do maybe I would find Rima, but what the hell am I SAYNG Rima is in class .

**(Normal POV)**

Ok, so Amu was trying to find Rima maybe she also couldn't find her class, so she was wondering in the schools garden alone when she fell backwards with her suit case falling from her hand , and when she thought that she would smash her head, she fell on something soft like someone's lap, she opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful face staring right into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

" So why is such a cute girl in my lap hmm, are you perhaps stalking me ?" his smirk grew larger as he came closer to her face, her cheeks red."

"W-wait." Amu said blushing like crazy, he stopped and Amu could push him so she was of off him, now she was next to him.

"So, you didn't answered my question strawberry" he said taking a lack of her hair and started to play with it in his hand, of course Amu blushed , but smacked his hand away and the cool&spicy Amu kicks in, standing up she said.

"Strawberry ? Who the hell are you calling that ? and I wasn't stalking **you** I was trying to find my friend." She said confident. Ikuto wide his eyes a little but then returned to normal, he thought that this girl was interesting and funny at the same time, she wasn't like the other girl that droll over him, then he stood up too, he walked a few food steps then said.

"See you later **Strawberry **" With that he went on, Amu wanted to stop him but what the hell she thought she didn't even knew him. Then she yelled.

"**I told you not to call me that "** then she heart the bell for lunch.

"OMG I AM SO **DEAD **" then she ran away.

Anna: So what do you say ?

Ikuto: Lame , I got only a glare at Amu so it suck.

Amu: Ikuto don't be mean she tried her best, I think it was nice.

Anna: Thanks Amu you are my hope, so the next chapter will be more interesting ne Ikuto (Smirks).

Ikuto: Oh yeah right (Smirks too but more beautifully)

Amu: So if you like Anna-chan's story pleaseR&R.


	3. Chapter 2

**Anna: soooooooo sorry coz I didn't update but you know I was depressed, but someone encouraged me so much that I said let's write this even if I'm not so good I'll try my best wish me good luck. **

**Anna: Hey and , I appreciate if all of you tell me if I have mistakes, so that I would pay more attention.(And someone told me if I got the idea from the manga 'Bloody Kiss' and yes but only that small part of the Bride, nothing else, everything is fan made.**

**So this in the third chapter, hope you enjoy**, **I** **don****'****t****own****Shugo****Chara!****or****any****of****its****characters.**

***My first….***

**(Amu POV)**

"HOW COULD YOU GET LOST WHEN YOU EVEN GOT A MAP ?" Rima asked me, anger boiling in her. Now we were together because it was break, don't you ever think that I could find her in this big building.

"Well I kind of, tried to find you and then I was in the garden with this guy, and, and –" Rima interrupted me.

"AND NOTHING, AND WAIT **WHAT. THE. HELL. **DO I LOOK LIKE I STUDY IN THE GARDEN-" now I interrupted her.

"Wait, I just-" of course she interrupted me again, and Nagihiko ( thanks a lot blackdia98 ), was no help here.

"And what guy ? Oh leave it, did he at least help you? She asked again .

"Well, I kind of ran away from him.'' I answered. You all knew why, of course I'm no telling Rima and nagihiko all that stuff, then they will tease me all day.

''Why did you ran away from him ?'' asked Nagihiko.

''Well I don't know.'' I answered.

''Ok ,ok so now you can find you're class, YES ? asked Rima with a black aura.

''Yeah yeah sure I have a map that is in my suit case that is in the garden were I knew were I put it , of course.'' That was a big fat lie! My suit case was left in the garden but I had no idea were I left it or if the blue-haired-guy took it.

''O-k, Amu so we have to go now to the next period bye.'' Said Nagihiko, it was like he knew I was in trouble and took Rima away from me or she had killed me if she heard about this.

''Ok bye.'' And I dashed away before Rima could say anything, can my day be uglier, well I'll see.

So now our Amu was in big trouble trying to find her suit case that was with Ikuto now, of course when she saw that in the garden there was no suit case she then surely knew that it was with Ikuto, now she had to find him and see him again even if she didn't wanted. Even if she knew that it wasn't his entirely fault for the accident, even with that she didn't wanted to see him but she had to.

**Anna:**so what do you think ?

**Ikuto:**lame..

**Anna:**well beside Ikuto, what all of you think ? and if you have any suggestions I'm free to hear then.

**Ikuto:**it was short, YOU SO UPDATED LATE , you are no writer.

**Anna:** Sooo Sorry, next chapter will be more better, hope you will like it and if you want anything in this chapter you could say.


End file.
